The not too Distant Future
by Shatz
Summary: Scott and Jean can't stand eachother now, but when the take a trip to the future they see that their future selves desperately want eachother
1. Default Chapter

Not the too Distant Future Disclaimer- I don't own any X-men characters/Half of the storyline is from the movie Rating- R, Strong Sexual content. Doesn't really matter if you're not over 17 it's not like you don't know what going on in the story.  
  
"Scott!"  
"What" Scott shouted from inside the shower. He could scarcely make out Jean's voice. He knew it was her since they were the only two on the whole entire campus that shared a bathroom.  
"How much longer?" She yelled back to him. "You're in there longer then a girl usually is."  
Scott washed the soap from his face. He then slipped his glasses back on. It was very difficult to take a shower with them on, but he managed it for the past two years. "I just got in the shower."  
"Argh" Jean blurted out. "Scott I need to use the bathroom too!"  
"Well, Jean you weren't the one that got slimed by Toad now were you?" Scott said sharply. "Now if it's possible can a guy take shower in peace."  
Jean vigorously twisted and turned the doorknob, but it didn't budge. "Damn it Scott! I just need to be in there for a few minutes." She smacked her hand against the door and touched her forehead to it. She was desperate, and she didn't understand why Scott didn't unlock the door. It's wasn't as if she could see Scott, he was behind a door, plus why would she want to see him.  
"Jean, you're not coming in here. I'm fully naked and personally I don't feel comfortable showing off to you." Scott called back to her running his hands through his hair to get the shampoo out. That was difficult too and he always made sure he closed his eyes when he did that just in case he did knock his glasses off, he didn't want to redecorate the bathroom, especially since he would be seen there naked.  
"It's not like I haven't seen a man naked before Scott." Jean lied hoping he would open the door. At this point she did not only want to get in to get her necessities, but she also was curious to see Scott. Even though they did argue a lot, she did have a feeling for him deep down. She often watched him play basketball outside with the other guys when they were playing shirts and skins. The guys knew all the girls would go watch and they did that to show off. But Scott was one of the guys all the girls went to go watch. He did have a nice body for a sixteen year old guy. Well sculpted chest, a flat sexy stomach which makes her melt anyways, and very well defined arms. She also thought his face was cute too, even though she couldn't see his eyes, nice silk brown hair and a great smile and that was all she needed. It was just his personality that bugged her.  
"It's not like I'm going to open the door just because you said that Jean. I'm almost done; go wait in your room calmly. I'll be out shortly."  
"I'm not going to see you anyways. You're behind the door." Jean said "Or at least unlock it and I'll go down hall to Storm's bathroom. You know I don't see why Scott made us share a bathroom."  
"I don't see it either. But he did and we have to deal with it."  
"Scott!" Jean whined  
"Jean I'm almost done." He said turning off the water. He stepped out and just wrapped a towel around him and opened the door. "There. I didn't even dry off just so I can get out of there faster."  
Jean just looked up at him. She was speechless in aw. His wet muscular body that she was just dreaming about was right in front of her. Right in front of her for her fingers to explore. "Finally," She blabbered out quickly and flung into the bathroom and swiftly shut the door behind her. She couldn't get the thought of Scott right in front of her in just a towel. She did like him "No!" She uttered out, "it's Scott, the annoying immature freak." Just because he has a nice body doesn't make him totally a nice guy. Wish I could see under that towel. Stop it! That is gross! Jean remember who you are dreaming about. She thought. She pulled out her toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on and started brushing her teeth. She was thinking of Scott, how she could ever think of Scott in a way like that.  
  
Scott walked to his room with a trail of wet footsteps. He was soaking wet, water was dripping all over him. He got to his room and shut the door but I didn't click. "Jean" he said out loud shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he actually hurried out of the bathroom just for Jean. It was Jean. He always annoyed her, and then today he was nice with her. He dried himself off and slid his boxers and lifted his mattress up and pulled out one of his dirty mags. He started flipping through the pages, skipping the articles, when instead of thinking of the nude girls on the pages, he was thinking of Jean. Thinking of Jean right there with him and penis never was that excited before. Why was he getting horny off of Jean now? Could it be that he actually liked her? He shook the thought out of his head. "No." he returned to the Playboy. He was flipping through the pages but the Miss November and December wasn't causing him half as much as pleasure as the thought of Jean was. He never saw her naked before but have seen her in a bathing suit before which she did have nice cleavage. The way it bulged out of he skimpy pink top. He laid back on his bed and slid his boxers down with both hands on his penis. "You left." Scott's eyes shot open in shock. He was caught. His heart was racing and he fell off the bed in attempted to pull his boxers back up. His door was shut and behind it he heard Jean's voice apologizing. He was sweating in embarrassment. It was bad enough that he got caught, and it wouldn't be that bad if Gambit caught him, but by being caught by the Jean was seriously awkward. He threw his magazine on the floor and out of the view of Jean, but it's no like it mattered anyways since she already saw him. He put his ear to the door to listen if she was still there, but she was gone. We stalked back to his bed, turned his light off and fell asleep. He couldn't finish; he was much too afraid to finish. He just hoped Jean wasn't going to say anything. 


	2. Embarrassing Feelings

A/N- Sorry it took so long! I know one person really wanted this story put up! I didn't think it was that important till I got an e-mail from someone begging me to put another chapter. So here is the 2nd chapter. I'll put up more, don't worry. The more reviews I get the fast the next chapter will be up. I'm working on another fanfic simultaneously with this one. Which ever gets the most reviews will be the one with the most priority. The fate of the story rests in your hands.  
  
2  
Embarrassing Feelings  
  
"I can't believe it!" Bobby laughed walking into the dorm room. "That is the funniest shit I have heard all day. It just made my night!"  
"Well I'm glad I'm amusing you Bobby!" Scott snapped sarcastically  
"That's why you're suppose to lock the door when you're doing it, you don't leave it cracked open! What if I caught you?"  
"Rather you then Jean," said Scott. "You're a guy, you'd understand. She's a girl she doesn't. I'm so embarrassed now. I don't even think I could look at her straight and I see her everyday cause we share a bathroom!"  
"You could share with me for a few days until this whole thing is forgotten."  
Scott cocked his eyes up at Bobby, "You honestly think that's going to happen?"  
"Nope" Bobby's cold remark slapped him in the face.  
"Didn't think so," Scott covered his face with his hands.  
"You see girls don't understand the concept of masturbation. They think it's a sick and perverted thing to do when if us guys didn't masturbate we'd blow with just a single touch from a girl. Where would the fun in that be?"  
"I don't know," Scott blurted thoughtlessly.  
"Why I remember when I hadn't done it for a while, and I was dating this girl back and home. It was getting frisky and all, intense making out and touching and shit. Anyways, I lost it right then and there, and we didn't get to any good stuff."  
Scott turned a face of disgust. "I don't think you understand Bobby. You're not helping! You're just grossing me out!" Scott shock his head vigorously to get a mental picture of Bobby out of his mind. Bobby just laughed. "I'm embarrassed to an extent that I have never been before. Jean a girl in high school saw a side to me that I didn't want to share."  
"It was bound to happen. You share a bathroom together." Bobby said, still not grasping the seriousness of the situation.  
"Why did Professor X do that?" Scott through his hands up in confusions, "We're two different sexes, why would he put us together?"  
"It doesn't make sense, but Professor has a reason for everything. I sort have made that my philosophy around here. I'll never understand that man. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
"I'm not going to." Scott said, pulling a shirt over his head, "I think it would be futile to go." He slipped on sweat pants and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Bobby wondered.  
"I got to get out of here!" He said walking out of the room. He knew why he had to leave, although he didn't want to accept it. He was falling in love with Jean, which was the truth. He knew the Professor knew that too. He wouldn't have paired them up with the same bathroom if it weren't. However, he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't love her. She didn't love him. Nevertheless, he also couldn't suppress his strong feelings for her. He was masturbating about her. Not because of a stack of shitty dirty magazines. Because standing there, nude in front of Jean, turned him on and when he got caught, embarrassed him, but also in a way turned him on more. He was so confused.  
He walked down the long corridor hoping he wouldn't see anyone when he saw Ororo Munroe about to collide into him. "Where are you going?"  
"Out," Scott answered sharply.  
"You can't go out, it's nearly midnight." Ororo retorted.  
A chuckle escaped from his mouth, "What are you going to do stop me?" He laughed again.  
"If I have to."  
"You can't take me."  
"You're right, I can't. But I can make a sudden blizzard appear."  
Scott's laughter was replaced my seriousness. "Why do you care?"  
"I'm the hall monitor, and while I'm on shift you ain't going anywhere." Ororo said and she left him. Scott looked out the window and saw it was snowing the beginning of a massive snow storm start.  
  
Jean laid in her bed contemplating what just happened. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I knock? She thought! She continued to yell at herself, only to find in the end it was useless. The damage was already done and the only way to fix the problem would be to go backward in time and relive it. Actually, that could be arranged. She is a mutant. It would be easier for to do that then a mortal. She shook the idea from her head and rolled over on her side. She just wanted to forget the whole ordeal. She looked out the window, hopefully to drift her mind away. She saw snow. It was in the middle of July, and she thought it funny for Ororo to be doing that, but the other thought was still in the back of her head. His nude masculine body just lying there on his bed; his ripped body, his well- formed chest. She would have liked to watch more of what he was doing. "Stop thinking that!" she protested to herself. "It's Scott!" But it was useless. She was in love with him. She couldn't fight it. He had the perfect brown hair, a young handsome face, and nice build. He was an attractive guy. Plus his penis was huge! That had to be a plus. "Stop it!" Jean couldn't love him. He would never love her. She's not an attractive girl. She's a nerd with her thick glasses and raggedy red hair. Scott probably thinks she's hideous! Not to mention she is a bookworm, and Scott isn't. It would never work out. She brought herself back to reality. She sat up on her bed and realized that she couldn't sleep. She put on a pair of longer pants on and decided to go down to the kitchen to get some milk.  
  
Scott pulled some Ice Cream out of the freezer and scooped four large scoops into a bowl. He sat down at the counter. This was a usual routine when he couldn't sleep. No one else was usually up, so he had the entire kitchen to himself. That was the way he liked it. He had privacy. He didn't have a lot in his life. Had to share a bedroom and a bathroom. The whole reason this matter upset him was because he didn't have much privacy. And Jean saw him fully nude, which made it worse. He took a big mouthful of ice cream that caused him to get a brain freeze. He slammed his fist in to the counter, and it was relieved. He hated those. Why was he so torn up about the Jean matter? They share a bathroom; it was bound to happen. It actually could make it better for when they're sharing a bathroom. He just would have to see her naked. He did fanaticize about her. That was whom he was dreaming of when she caught him. He had never felt such a strange feeling off sexual feeling before. Other times when he masturbated it was nothing compared to an hour ago. It never was so strong, and the reason was, he thought, was because of Jean. He loved Jean. He took another big gulp of ice cream hopefully to erase the mental images in his head. His penis was erected again. To make matters worse. Jean walked into the kitchen and Scott spat out his mouthful of ice cream. She just stared at him and nothing was said. She went to the cupboard and pulled a glass out. Reached into the refrigerator to grab the milk and poured herself a glass. She took a sip. There was still silence. Jean didn't know what to say. This was awkward for her as much as it was for Scott. Of all people to meet this late at night in the kitchen, it had to be him. Her eyes just gracefully scanned the kitchen trying to un notice Scott. Scott got up and headed for the sink to dump the rest of his ice cream out. He couldn't finish it. Jean's back was turned away from him and she took one last small sip and decided to dump her milk out as well. It was still full, and she suddenly wasn't thirsty anymore. She turned around and smashed into Scott causing his ice cream to go allover her, and the milk splattered all over him. Scott was drenched in milk and Jean had cold sticky ice cream moving down the inside of her shirt. "Oh...my...god!" Jean said stuttering. "Shit! I'm soaked!" Scott cursed. He knew something like this only had to happen on a night like this. "Why didn't you watch where you were going?" Scott asked coldly. "Oh... It's suddenly my fault?" Jean replied picking the freezing cold ice cream out from down in her shirt. "I did get up first!" said Scott while twisting his shirt to get the excess milk out. It went from his chest all the way down his pants. "I can't believe you!" He looked up at Jean trying to clean herself up with napkins. "Here, this might help." She said handing him some napkins. It didn't help. The milk was pretty much set in. He just needed to change. "Look at this mess on the floor," Jean said. "Scott get a bucket of water, this floor will be crawling with ants unless we clean it up." Scott did as followed and picked up and old rag too. They kept silent while they were cleaning the floor. They were done and Scott emptied the water into the sink. "Damn it!" He cursed. The water sprayed back at him, "this just isn't my night." Jean saw that his shirt was even more soaked. She could see his washboard abs through it. She quickly turned away and said, "You're telling me." She wished she never said that. It didn't matter though. Scott wasn't going to reply to that comment. He just pretended he didn't hear her. He was already uncomfortable being around her. He just wanted to get away from her. "Can I have that towel over there?" Scott asked referring to the one on the counter. Jean picked it up and handed it to him. "I just took a shower too. I'm all sticky!" "You think you're all sticky! You don't have ice cream all down you body!" "Excuse me...my mistake." Scott said coldly. "Sorry I even complained!" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You, Jean," Scott answered. "You're always complaining about something!" "I am not!" Jean shouted boldly; how dare he say that to her. Scott laughed slightly, "You were just complaining earlier that I was in the bathroom too long. You complain for the bathroom every time I'm in there! Not to mention there is more!" "I can't believe you," Jean furiously said! "I do not complain that much, it's just guys like you that piss me off!" "I barely ever talk to you!" "You are a rude, obnoxious and an arrogant little freak!" "Oh, that hurt," Scott, said sarcastically! "Scott Summers! I...I...Hate you! How could anybody like you?" Jean cried. And she marched back up to her room leaving Scott down in the kitchen alone. She got into her room and slammed the door. She jumped on her bed. Scott is a jerk! She had brought herself to say it. Of course she wanted herself to say that. Well, she thought she did. Then, when she looked back at it, she didn't hate him. She just hoped by saying that it would make her so angry with him that she would end up hating him. It didn't work that way. She still had a feeling for him. "STOP IT!" No matter how many times she said it, it didn't matter. She rolled over on her side and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Scott was furious! He couldn't take a shower; he'd wake up half the people on his floor. He went to his room to find Bobby not there. He took of his drenched shirt and pants and threw them into a pile. The nerve of that girl! He thought, calling me arrogant and rude! He pulled up is covers to get into his bed. He wanted this day to end. He hoped that the next day wouldn't be so bad. He didn't want to face Jean again. Oh, Jean, his mind drifted. She was so pretty when she got mad at him. The way her eyes flared up. Her beautiful eyes, how they were so much more noticeable without her glasses. Her gorgeous reddish-brownish hair that flowed from her head. He was getting that strong feeling again. Stop it Scott! He couldn't. His sexual desire took over his body. (As it does for most men) Jean was right there with him, nude. This was the first time he had ever seen her nude, and her body looked like one of those models in his magazine. Her perky breast just there for him to touch. Shall he touch them? He never touched her there before.. She took his hand and placed them on her body. It felt so good for him. She moved his hand lower, and lower. This was intense for him. He was about to explode. Scott bent down and kissed her. It sent a ripple of sensation down his spine. Every hair on his body stood up. His nude body rubbed against hers while they kissed. The hot steaming shower water sprayed on them. This was a good dream. It felt so real to him. It felt as if he was actually there. Jean pulled away, "Oh my god!" They both went to opposite ends of the shower and screamed. They were both standing in front of each other totally butt naked. His dream actually came true. They had just made love to each other. Scott knew it was true, he just had to look down. How it happened he didn't know? He wished he wasn't there. This was even more embarrassing then him getting caught masturbating. 


	3. Shower fun

A/N-Here it is chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh yeah REVIEW! If you want more up faster, you got to review!  
  
Scott leaped out of the shower covering himself. He lunged for the door, opened it to reveal a room. He didn't know whose it was, he just wanted to find something to put on. Where are the damn towels? He shouted in his mind. He was embarrassed again. He pulled drawer to drawer from the dresser hoping to find a something. All he found where women's clothes, and he wasn't going to wear those. The bathroom door opened and scared him and he quickly grabbed a book to hide his privates.  
Jean just stalked out with a towel wrapped around her and through one at Scott. "They were in closet in the bathroom." Said Jean calmly.  
Scott didn't know how she knew he was looking for the towels; he didn't care at that moment. He graciously accepted it and wrapped it around him. "What the hell is going on her?" Scott stammered. His emotions were running haywire. He felt stressed, confused, embarrassed, and horny all at the same time.  
"I don't know," replied Jean softly. "I'm just as freaked out as you are."  
"You have an odd way of showing it." Scott said referring to the calmness in her voice. "How did this happen?"  
"I just went to sleep. That's all I remember." Jean said.  
Scott ran his hands through his hair, it was a stress reliever for him, and he noticed that his hair was different. It was longer. He instantly scoped the room for a mirror; he had to see it for himself. Jean watched in confusion.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Do you notice anything different about me?"  
Jean looked at him for a second and noticed what he was talking about. She did realize it before, it just didn't register that he looked way different. His hair being longer was just a minor detail. He was much taller and more muscular. He just didn't look like a sixteen year old. He looked like a fully-grown man. Jean followed him to mirror, except she didn't have much change. Her hair was a bit different, bigger breasts but that was it.  
"This is intense," Scott said blankly. "I've grown ten years over night! I have chest hair!"  
"Yeah," said Jean glancing at the calendar. "It's July 2nd 2004. It's not 1994."  
"I wanted to go backwards in time not forwards!" Scott murmured under his breath.  
"You know how serious this is?" Jean asked shocked. Scott just didn't pay any attention to her; he was too busy marveling over his new body. "Scott you don't seem worried by this at all!"  
"Now you are starting to worry," Scott said referring to the slight fret in Jean's voice. "What's there to worry about?" Scott said stupidly.  
"What we are doing here? How are we going to get back? We don't belong here!" Jean rambled.  
"No shit!" Scott said vacantly as if the answer wasn't obvious.  
A knock on the door disturbed them and the both of their eyes bolted to the door. They turned to each other, each revealing sheer panic. "What should we do?" Jean whispered to Scott, who wasn't much help, and just shrugged.  
"Jean?" Professor X's voice entered the room and gave it a sense of assurance. "Jean, is Scott in there?" The room turned uneasy; he sounded furious. "I thought I've talked to you too about this! Get out here at once!"  
Scott eyed Jean to search for an answer, but she didn't have one. She had the same thing he had; a towel. What were they going to say? What were they going to do? Professor X could just read their minds if he wanted the truth. But even if that was true, they were still a bit nervous.  
"We can't tell him anything!" whispered Jean.  
"We got to. He'll understand." Scott said. "If he doesn't, he could read our minds."  
"Let's not tell him directly, I have doubts. I think this will be even hard for him to understand."  
Jean signaled Scott. Scott rolled his eyes, and walked to the door slowly tightly clutching the towel that concealed him. His sweaty palms reached for the door handle; Professor X was sitting there with a disturbed look upon his face. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked angrily.  
"Professor, you don't understand We..."  
"I understand plenty," He interrupted. "I've told you too plenty of times that this is a school! I have told you that you are both teachers and should be setting an example for your students. You are breaking the very morals we have here at this school. How am I supposed to teach the kids abstinence if teachers are off doing it. Now please Scott get out of her room now, you will soon be married, it's only in a week."  
"Married?" Scott questioned out loud. "What?"  
Jean's eye's amplified massively.  
"Yes, can't sleep together unless you're married. It will just give the students ideas. And I don't want little children running around," Scott was about to laugh at his phrase, but sucked it in. "Now I've told you many times. Please get your clothes on and go into your own room."  
"But..."  
"I know your adults. But please not on my grounds. Get your clothes!"  
"Professor," Jean shouted. "You need to understand something. We're not who you think we are."  
"So much for not telling him directly." Scott sighed  
Professor Xavier gave them a look of uncertainty, "What are you talking about?"  
"This is so hard to explain," Jean blurted out. "Can't you just read my mind?"  
"I could, but I'm not quite sure I want to. I already got thoughts in my head of what you were doing, based on how you two appear right now. I don't want to justify those images. Now Scott if you don't mind getting dressed and getting out of there," and Professor X rolled away.  
"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Jean said shutting the door. "He won't believe us."  
"Did you hear what he said?"  
"Yes, that he didn't want to read our mind because..."  
"No, before that, when he told us that we will be getting married in a week?"  
Jean's eyes widened again, "I did hear that," she said in a quite tone. She had hoped the Professor had just a slip of words. "That's really scary." She said plainly  
"No kidding..."  
"I never pictured myself ever marrying you. You're just so rude and..."  
"Arrogant!" Scott finished for her. "You already told me that. It's not like you're the lover of my dreams." He lied. Technically she was.  
"We're not going to get anywhere arguing. Somehow we were sent here for a reason. Although I don't know what that reason is." She sat down on the edge of the bed. She was still holding on to her towel tightly. Scott was doing the same. He was looking around the room for clothing of his that his future self might have thrown off. He couldn't find anything though.  
"What makes you think that?" Scott asked  
"If you can tell me another reason why we're here, that is better than the one I just came up with, I'll go with yours. Why else could we be here?  
"Do you think the wedding has anything to do with it?" Scott pondered.  
Jean thought for a second and then retorted, "It could. But why would that have any meaning to it?"  
"Don't ask me," Scott yelled from underneath the bed. "You are the smart one. I'm the dumb jock, remember?" He continued on his quest for his clothes. Jean ignored the comment. "I give up. It's not easy looking for things in the dark while wearing sunglasses!"  
"Look, Scott I think I know why we are here," Jean continued. "It's quite obvious you know once you think about it. I've only read this in stories, but we're mutants, maybe it's possible. But I think we're here to learn a lesson."  
Scott gave her a look of puzzlement, "what?"  
"We were terrible to each other. We said awful things to each other and...well...caught ourselves in embarrassing predicaments."  
Scott exhaled heavily, "If you just would have knocked."  
"It's over! We're not supposed to be fighting." She said briskly  
"I don't think this is going to work. We are too opposite people. I don't see how we could have ever be getting married." Scott said. He got up from his bed and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Jean wondered.  
"I have to leave this room, I'm not allowed to stay in here, remember? Plus I would like to find some clothes. After everything, I still don't feel comfortable being naked in front of you."  
"Scott, we need to discuss this. We need to figure this out. I don't think you grasp the seriousness of this situation we're in. I might not be showing you how scared I am, but we might not get out of this."  
"We don't need to discuss anything. We don't know anything. We are just here, and for all we know, this could just be a dream. If it is, then there's a chance that we'll just wake up. Now I'm going." And he firmly walked out of the door, and Jean didn't say anything to stop him. He was right; not fully, but somewhat right. The truth was they didn't know where they were, or how they got there. All they knew is that they somehow turned up ten years later. And the real mystery was how they were getting home. 


End file.
